The present application relates to network systems. More specifically, it relates to protocols for video analytics for a general video system and will be described with a particular reference thereto. It should be appreciated, however, that the following is also applicable to other like applications.
Today, video analytics software is being used for a wide variety of purposes on numerous platforms. The spectrum of usage currently ranges from video surveillance systems to video-based business intelligence systems to video-based automation systems on platforms such as cameras, encoders, routers, digital video recorders (DVR), personal computers (PC) and specialized video-based devices. However, there is no common mechanism to allow interoperability between the devices, video management software, and other systems as well as device-to-device communication.
There is a need for a common protocol to make integration easier between the devices and applications.